In recent years, much development has been made of white light sources for use in, for example, backlights of liquid crystal displays, as well as other applications. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses, as an example of such a white light source, a light source in which a wavelength-converting member is disposed on a light-emitting side of an LED (light emitting diode) for emitting a blue light and absorbs part of the light from the LED to emit a yellow light. Emitted from this light source is a white light which is a synthesized light of the blue light emitted from the LED and then having transmitted through the wavelength-converting member and the yellow light emitted from the wavelength-converting member.